Royce Jettingham (Road to The Unknown)
Royce Jettingham is the protagonist of Road to The Unknown Pre-Apocalypse Royce keeps what happened before relatively tight lipped, the reasoning for it is unknown but it's commonly suspected to be that he doesn't want to dwell on the past. Royce has made mention that he's adopted by a foster family and he caused trouble in several schools and colleges which forced them to move around the country, something he hints to regret. Personality Royce is somewhat difficult to get along with, his snarky and aggressive attitude can rub people the wrong way and his overall attitude people is based on how he perceives an individual. He's less inclined to help someone if he doesn't think they deserve it, yet at the same time he's more than willing to drop everything if it's someone he cares about. Killed Victims *Derek *Three of Derek's men Relationships Jason Harrington Jason and Royce had a good relationship, with Jason looking out for Royce and the latter jokingly calling the former "old man" on numerous occasions. While the reason behind how close they were isn't elaborated the bond was strong enough for an emotional and mental impact on Royce after Jason let himself die for Royce and Tanith to escape. Tanith Rowe Royce and Tanith initially started out with a strained relationship, with past conflict between the two ultimately resulting in fights, where after talking Royce would admit he didn't fight back as much as he did as he wanted to see how she could throw a punch. Royce ultimately saved Tanith's life from Derek's attempt to coerce his way out of leaving his compound with Tanith in hand, which she returned with escaping from Selena's trap with Royce. When the two were alone as they waited for help, the duo were able to talk possibly for the first time without any conflict and a mutual respect developed between the two, with Royce even assisting Tanith with applying first aid to her injured arm. Their relationship continued to grow after finding shelter in a cabin where the two joked about injuring the other, with Tanith injuring Royce in their fights and Royce joking about shooting her in the arm to kill Derek. At this current stage in time Tanith has no idea about Royce's healing factor. Gwyn While the two initially had a good relationship, with Gwyn even teasing Royce about his relationship with Tanith this appears to have strained after Jason's death and Sean insinuating that Royce and Tanith killed Jason. Even after confronting the two about Sean's thoughts he still appears to hold some resentment to the two as he believes they're not telling him the truth. Sean Miller Royce and Sean have a negative relationship, primarily through Sean acting like he's significantly more important than the other members of the group as well as unprovoked fights within the group several occasions. Straid Royce, like the rest of the group is confused on who Straid is, as they never remove the hood or take off their mask, or at least in eyesight of the group. To Royce's own words, he admits that Straid is a "creepy fucker", for barely vocalising with the group and when they do it's something vague or completely mysterious. Rayne While the two don't interact much, they still have a formal relationship. Royce looks out for Rayne, even likening her to the little sister of the group and he watches himself around her to not intimidate or upset her. He's also careful in ensuring she doesn't partake in any violence as Rayne claims to haven't even killed a person before. After finding out about Royce's healing factor, Royce never lost his temper with her but calmly explained what it is and explained how he doesn't know, at this current stage Rayne hasn't told anyone about Royce's healing factor. Selena Royce has been incredibly vague about his past with Selena, Royce himself has only offhandedly explained to Tanith that they were close, while Selena claims herself to be his girlfriend, whether or not the statement is true is unknown at this current stage in time. Appearances *Volume 1: Time To Move *Volume 2: Death And After Trivia *Royce's image is my main character in GTA Online, I deserve a medal for originality, aren't I fucking awesome? Category:Riley Category:Road to The Unknown Characters Category:Protagonists